Lost Love
by Janemba Junior
Summary: Cooler's mom is sick! See how the family reacts!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok. Ill put it in language Ed from edd ed and eddy can understand. Buttered toast, I don't own DBZ. Or buttered toast. There ya happy?

Take a peek in Cooler and Frieza's pasts. But this aint no love story, its a sad one. Cooler's point of view

* * *

Father had me and my brother, Frieza, sitting in a room, mother is in the hospital, we don't even know whats wrong with her. We have a list of possibilities. Heart failure, cancer, cirrhosis, brain damage, or really many more diseases. Dad said she might not make it. That very night i broke into tears in my pillow, i could tell brother was too. Mom was always sweet, nice, and didn't want us hurt. She'd even go to the healing chambers to watch us float peacefully.

-creak(or what ever noise)-

"Dad? Is mom Ok?"

Father shook his head, i froze. "Sh-shes not Ok? What happened?" Father sighed, "Son, her heart gave out, she won't be coming back." I fought tears as he said this. I'm pretty sure Frieza was listening in to our conversation. Frieza ran up to dad's leg and hugged it. Dad picked me and my brother up. "Don't worry, its OK, she'll be fine up there. If not, we can bring her back using something." Frieza was bawling in dad's chest, he's only 4, how else would he handle the death of his mother? A couple hours after father and brother left, i curled into a ball on my bed. Her heart was perfectly fine before... what could have happened? A lot of things actually. Assassins are the most likely. They probably poisoned her, or something. As i closed my eyes, i could see the image of my mother, and it spoke "Son, don't worry, you'll see me again someday. I love you." a single tear fell from my eye, "I love you too..." i whispered as i fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes Of Many

Me: Yo dudes! Second Chappy!

Cooler: Oh god, I am STILL crying from the last one.

Me: Hey, it's a cooler fic so you should be proud that I did one. I am usually OC-ing it or Cell-ing or Buu-ing!

Still Coolers POV, well for the most part. ME NO OWN DBZ. BUG CEILIA ABOUT THAT. SHE IS MY LAWYER.

I was sneaking around the town, mostly in dark alleys where I heard assassins and muggers like to go. Dad had changed last week when mom died; he started drinking and developed a foul attitude. When he asks where I go, I say out. Even though it annoys him. I ran back to the castle, swearing in my mind, I still haven't found the Assassin/s. When I got home, I decided to talk to my brother for once, see how he is doing. "Hey, Frieza, wanna chat?" Frieza nodded and started "Did you fwind the culpwit?" He sometimes has trouble with his I's. "No, not yet." I saw a dark shadow, but I didn't want to scare Frieza. I saw something go flying at Frieza, and I blocked him. Stupidest move ever. I found the world around me go blurry as a saw the projectile in my chest. I said my last words before I passed out. "Provectine…." (AN: Provectine is a deadly poison I made up, sort of kills off the brain cells.)

-Frieza's POV-

I saw bubby move to behind me, and when I looked, he was on the floor. I immediately called for Dad. We took him to the hospital. The doctors did a scan and found that his bloodstream was injected with poison. They said that even If he'd make it, he'd never be the same. Ever. They said he could go a multitude of ways. I will list them off. 1. They said he could become….gay…. 2. He may become stupid. 3. He may become disabled. 4. He may become a jerk face. 5. He may become afraid of everything. Or the worst one. 6…he may….become undead…. I know I wouldn't want that! Then they said they'd have to operate on him. After the operation they said he'll make it, and then they did a brain scan, the scan said that he would go number 4. A jerk face.

Me: Ooooweeeeeooooooo!

Cooler: What?! So I am a jerk huh! I WILL SHOW YOU JERK YOU BASTARD!

Me: Cooler. Shut it. I can control your destiny. I choose if you live or die. STFU and you live. Don't and you will get sent to Lucied's Shin'en place. Would you like eternal torment?! Hmm?! Would ya?!

Cooler: ….no….

Me: Then STFU.

Cooler: ….ok…..

Me: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THAT'S WHAT I LIEK!


	3. Chapter 3: Frost Wind

Me: Hey, Another chapter of this sad fic! Whelp, I don't own DBZ and if I did I would not write these. I'd just make it a movie. Now on to the fic! Frieza POV! It has some IceJin slang in it too :D .

* * *

It's been a few days since Cooler was in the hospital, he hasn't woken up yet. Daddy warned me to stay away from Cooler for a while, since he may snap. Daddy has been drinking a lot lately, so I am not sure about _his _mental stability either. I have been hanging around with my friend Zarbon and my bud Dodoria. They really help. "Dad if you need me I will be going to Zarbon's for the night ok?" I grabbed my coat; it was supposed to reach below icing tonight. "Son, be careful, there are thugs out there!" I nodded and went out the door. I walked the usual path to Zarbon's and realized, 'Thugs hang out around the latter half of this path. I should take a short cut through the forest.' I walked into the forest, carefully. I heard a snapping noise, I ran as fast as I could. I knew everyone knew my face. I'm a frigging prince. And a weak one at best. I heard leaves crunch behind me, like many footsteps. They were gaining on me. I ran some zigzags and U turned. Big mistake. The next thing I know I meet a fist to my face. I see the face of the one who punched me. King Vegeta.

King Cold POV:

It's been hours since Frieza should have been home! Where is that boy? I called Zarbon's dad and he said nobody came over last night. What could have happened?! Kidnapping, murder….I don't even want to think about the other one… Where is that boy?! I pick up the phone to dial the police and I hear a knock on the door. No, not knocking, pounding. I open the door to see my own son, on the ground and bloody. I picked Frieza up and ran as fast as I could to the hospital. My life is going down the drain. First, Chilla dies, then Cooler is shot and now Frieza is beaten up! It seems like my entire family is being targeted!

Next chapter shows what happened to Frieza!

Please Review! I like your ideas! Please?!


End file.
